<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game start by biding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881637">Game start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biding/pseuds/biding'>biding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF, 良堂 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biding/pseuds/biding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>每个参与游戏的人都无法抗拒天降的任务，当“game start”响起，便是这个世界的生存法则。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>良堂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>每个参与游戏的人都无法抗拒天降的任务，当“game start”响起，便是这个世界的生存法则。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有人觉得这场游戏能改变什么，就算不断有人消失他们也习以为常。</p><p> </p><p>“这只是一场游戏。”周九良第五次被人口普查处驳回建议，保安也失去耐心拽着他的胳膊让他回家去。<br/>“怎么可能！他就像人间蒸发了！”周九良懊恼地蹲在路边抽烟，这个地球被人类挥霍地资源紧缺，像他手上这根就要限量购买，每月一包。</p><p>周九良没有一夜暴富的梦想，更瞧不上富豪身边玉艳的荷官。</p><p>满大街上都是那个游戏的广告，周九良就是不相信，那个人会主动参与那个游戏。<br/>“啧，真tm干。”偏是陋屋飘雨，这烟越抽越不是滋味。周九良没心思打理那乱七八糟的头发，捻了烟头在碰巧停在脚边的宣传单上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“周先生，请注意，当游戏中的人物死亡时，现实中的您也会死亡哦”机械女声是嗲嗲的萝莉音，游戏开发商根据男性投票结果特意设置改良，周九良面无表情按了静音<br/>“游戏即将开始，请您做好准备。”还好有字幕</p><p> </p><p>“欢迎来到神的世界，祝您好运”周九良还以为会有什么海啸沙漠或是荒岛求生，睁开眼睛一看，这不是和他家一模一样吗？<br/>每个人的脑袋上都有级别数，周九良是个刚玩的新手，还是0级。</p><p>刚出门就看见一个老大爷拿着大砍刀向豺豹斩去，实力不同，下一秒鲜血四溅，豺豹撕扯着血肉冒绿光的眼睛。<br/>系统大厅划过一个通知[3118玩家任务失败]，而后被更多类似的讯息挤下去，像一粒沙砾落在卡特拉玛干。<br/>“玩真的啊”周九良等豺豹吃饱后上前看了看那完全不成型的尸体，血液骨骸，背后漫上的阴寒让他不禁一颤。</p><p> </p><p>西方极乐世界，有人认为那是佛弥净土，堆积所谓恶源的无尽金银珠宝。自相矛盾吗？或许在这些人眼中并不重要。<br/>不惜性命通过无数个任务获取在现实世界等同的权谋利益，才是张牙舞爪的本心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周九良尝试向这个世界的人获取孟鹤堂的信息，无一例外，全失败了。<br/>“靠，玩这个游戏的没一个正常人。”周九良还是0级，任务的危险等级由高到低依次是红—蓝—黄—白，限定完成时间也逐渐缩短。</p><p>这些天都是白色级别的任务，周九良就帮着高级别的人打打下手，递个刀点个烟，还有帮老太太遛狗。<br/>任务出现的方式是在小臂内侧的条纹，每天都是一觉醒来显示一条白条纹，读取信箱具体任务便动身去完成。</p><p>不是不能主动挑战高级别任务，几个刚进来的新手问他为什么不着急升级？周九良擦着酒杯，吹吹上面的灰，说没必要。</p><p> </p><p>确实没必要，他的目的是来找孟鹤堂把他带出去，又不在乎自己能赚多少钱。<br/>做了一周白条纹任务才涨了十几分，离升一级上的100差的远。</p><p>周九良每晚都来这服务中心兼职，涨点分也能向各种玩家询问有关孟鹤堂的信息。</p><p> </p><p>“看见那个人了吗？”面前这个矮小的男人凭着自己奸诈的蹭分技术混到五级，顺着视线过去有个身材健硕的猛男。<br/>“怎么？”周九良给他点的酒，看那小胡子满足地上下动<br/>“你知道他的任务吗？红色级别的。”这好似成了这个游戏为数不多的八卦，周九良摇头“把神杀了。”矮小的男人下一秒人头落地，猛男握着的斧头沥着未凉的血。</p><p>“喂，要一杯能量。”这是对周九良说的。<br/>周九良转身去调配，心里暗想他妈的这个世界杀人不犯法啊。浑然不知猛男举起斧头向他劈来。</p><p> </p><p>电光火石间，那是神的光。</p><p>黑斗篷的人瞧不出性别，甚至手上连武器都没有。大概就是神的世界，既为神，便是王法。周九良不会武术，也不懂他们的招式。</p><p>只觉云泥之别，这个游戏金字塔尖的人物，活生生出现在他面前。</p><p>系统大厅全服通知[2119玩家任务失败，积分归主神所有]，发在每位玩家的私人邮箱。<br/>周九良觉得这就是警告，不要去触碰神的权力。</p><p>心中未解的疑云却拂开冲淡，或许，这个神知道孟哥的消息呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>神并不是游戏中的NPC，神的世界这个游戏鼓励所有玩家拼命坐上神的位置。</p><p>“周先生，请问您是否选择与神相关的任务？”周九良把语音换成正常的冷机械声，点了个确认按钮。<br/>不是没想过万一和猛男一样是个杀死神的任务怎么办，心里祈祷神能有些人情味，把有关孟鹤堂的消息告诉他也死而无憾了。</p><p>“任务获取中，祝您好运。”加载条从1%至100%，周九良看清楚任务信息，眼前一黑昏睡过去。<br/>[蓝色级别任务：与神发生性关系]</p><p> </p><p>只有game start，游戏才正式开始。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等周九良醒来时自己一丝不挂地坐在光滑的浴缸内，被人拔光瞧了个彻底。<br/>那个几天前在服务大厅出现的黑斗篷，周九良觉得这件事肯定跟他脱不了干系。骂骂咧咧准备找条浴巾稍微遮遮。<br/>门口有个人，男人。</p><p>“c”脏字差点出口，周九良才发觉这浴室有些不对劲“孟、孟鹤堂？”<br/>这简直和孟哥以前出租屋里的浴室一模一样。</p><p>“醒啦？”孟鹤堂的浴袍堪堪挂在肩膀，露出白皙可人的锁骨，有只小妖在向周九良招手。<br/>摇晃高脚杯中的红酒，周九良愣在浴缸里一动不动，更多是看呆了。</p><p> </p><p>“这是好酒，尝尝吗？”孟鹤堂坐在浴缸边，笑靥浅浅，手指勾过周九良的下颚线，浅饮一口。<br/>“孟哥，我带你走吧”周九良握住他的手贴上脸颊，没什么温度让周九良心里更不是滋味。<br/>“你不怕我？”孟鹤堂挑眉问道，眸底闪过一线寒冰。他在这个世界待太久了，都快忘记之前的孟鹤堂是个什么样的人。<br/>“为什么要怕你？”周九良顾不上自己尴尬的状态，攥住手腕起身要带他离开这个鬼游戏。</p><p> </p><p>“没用的，你不完成任务是出不去的。”周九良猛地发现，孟鹤堂手臂有道红条纹。最危险的等级任务。</p><p>“孟哥，如果把神杀了是不是就可以离开这个游戏？”周九良眼睛有些红，尝试擦除那惹人心烦的红色，徒劳的无用功。</p><p>“你要杀我？”孟鹤堂笑出声，让周九良接着那杯酒。<br/>“什么？”周九良被孟鹤堂喂下那些红酒，比在现在世界喝过的每一种都好喝。即将坠地的酒杯凭空消失，孟鹤堂揉了揉那团不知道谁整理好的钢丝球。</p><p>“你想要什么？”周九良还是无法将这个他念了快五个月的心上人与黑斗篷联系在一起。孟鹤堂解开自己的浴袍盖在他身上，又问了遍</p><p>“你想要，我都能变出来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“一张床。”周九良虚盖了自己那起反应的地方，孟鹤堂只剩下一条紧身裤，勾勒出完美曲线。<br/>“还有润滑剂和杜蕾斯。”周九良越说越小声，孟鹤堂拧开浴缸水阀，孱孱温水薄薄一层，适应冰凉浴缸反倒有些奇怪。</p><p>“我还以为你会要些助兴的小玩意儿”孟鹤堂走过来，压在他身上。仅一瞬，周九良背后靠着柔软的被褥。<br/>“你没那心思，倒是有趣。”孟鹤堂想起不少有关周九良的回忆，以前自己身旁老黏着个小尾巴，拍着胸脯总是说等我长大了换我来保护孟哥，笑起来有一口大白牙。</p><p>“我喜欢你，真的。很喜欢。”周九良一面对孟鹤堂就紧张，末尾那句细声不如苍蝇振动翅膀，可爱的冒泡。<br/>他的少年幻想全是孟鹤堂，同学老说他眼光高，周九良不满地哼哼那是因为你没见过他。也不舍得让他们见他。</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢，想要我吗？”孟鹤堂此时正坐在周九良腹胯上，手指绕着圈慢慢滑上吞了口唾沫而上下滚动喉结。<br/>周九良扶住他的腰，若是再往后坐些，就要被那发烫的物件抵到。</p><p>“想”周九良亲吻孟鹤堂指尖，他心中的孟鹤堂本该很爱哭，眼睛里总闪烁星星。而不是像现在这样作派。<br/>“光想想？”孟鹤堂有心逗他，被罩住的脑袋有手臂的缓冲又跌在软绵绵的枕头上，哪疼呢。</p><p>“想上你。”周九良抑不住那肆意生长的情愫，翻涌的海浪从深海冲击天空，一只鲸鱼翻跃拍打在崎岖的海面。</p><p> </p><p>极力克制力道，周九良落下的吻毫无章法。一会儿亲亲唇瓣，一会儿允吸唇珠。孟鹤堂半睁的眼眸雾了层水，哭起来也是好看的。<br/>揽上脖颈的手不像刚刚那般微凉，渐高的温度让周九良更开心，手指轻捻耳垂。</p><p>孟鹤堂主动教他更深入的技法，揉红的耳垂糯地像块甜糕。不刻意掩盖，欢愉的声音倾泻干净，是只被欺负狠了的小兔子。</p><p> </p><p>润滑油偏凉，指尖在穴口打转时身下的他有些不适应。周九良将他翻过来，深深埋在展翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，唇贴上肌肤。<br/>“疼的话就说，我停下”探进一节，湿热簇拥助液缓缓推开不舒适的异感。</p><p>早就坚硬的物件蹭着股缝，孟鹤堂双手被牵制腰后，周九良的手掌很大，照顾的到每块敏感点。<br/>“唔～”布料摩挲和渐起的情欲，孟鹤堂先一步缴械。压在身下看不见白浊的东西，周九良靠近去亲吻侧颈。</p><p> </p><p>“孟哥，舒服吗？”连带翻出的更娇嫩的地方，周九良没数过去了多长时间，抽出来的手指有藕断丝连的润液。<br/>“嗯”绵长拖音儿，周九良戴好套子让孟鹤堂抬臀。半趴着维持姿势，屁股撅的高，腰窝有两个浅浅的小坑，也被周九良的拇指摁住。</p><p>“接下来更舒服”做好扩张倒不担心伤到他，长驱直入，贯穿到底。<br/>“啊嗯”孟鹤堂拉长颈线，支在床上的手肘有些抖，幸好这床够软，不然不知道膝盖能磕出什么青紫痕迹。<br/>周九良是个血气方刚二十来岁的小伙子，肖想许久的做爱对象正臣服身下，绕是克制也收不全力道，掐出斑驳。</p><p> </p><p>加快，承欢，周九良找到更软的那处，撞击它。</p><p> </p><p>“哈，九良”孟鹤堂抓紧枕头，不喜欢这单方面曲臣的动作。周九良靠近孟鹤堂耳旁，轻咬软骨问“怎么了？”<br/>“哈那块，唔”话被撞的稀碎，眼角的泪珠顺着饱满的苹果肌落下，睫毛沾满水晶。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”周九良得空的手伸向胸前，那没什么肉，只有两颗战栗的乳珠。<br/>“喜欢”孟鹤堂不忌讳荤话，现在又有些情迷上脑，醉的迷糊。前后围攻，看起来好像很有经验的孟鹤堂实则也是第一次做爱，哪招架的住。</p><p>“那让我再肏狠些，好不好孟哥？”孟鹤堂彻底脱力，不见主神那藐视众生的气势，腰都是周九良托起来的。<br/>藏不住娇嗔，不回答。<br/>周九良笑眯眯地捋开孟鹤堂打湿的鬓发，咬耳朵道“那我当你答应了。”</p><p> </p><p>“九良，九良”孟鹤堂毫无招架之力，被肏狠了就胡乱念他名字。周九良的汗珠落在鼻尖，一遍遍应着我在。</p><p>哭了几回孟鹤堂自己也不记得了，被抱进浴室清洗时还犯迷糊，手扶在周九良胸膛说着“你和我一个弟弟长的好像啊，不过他还是个小豆丁，才这么高。”<br/>说着还比划，周九良挤进浴缸，水温正合适。这短暂的时光一时让人恍惚是不是回到现实世界了。</p><p>周九良亲吻他的额头，回答他“他现在不止那么高了，他长大了。”能保护你了。</p><p> </p><p>周九良心疼地抚摸孟鹤堂红肿的眼睛，这是多久没哭了。神的世界，真正成为神了就会快乐吗？<br/>周九良不知道，但他知道孟鹤堂一定不快乐。</p><p>等到水漫出浴缸，周九良抱紧孟鹤堂，他一定会带孟哥逃离这个游戏的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天清晨，周九良手臂的蓝色条纹消失，孟鹤堂手上那道红纹却没有消除。<br/>系统给孟鹤堂发了条信息[您布置给周九良玩家任务已达成]<br/>还在睡梦中的他们都不知道，周九良的系统自动开启报读模式，一道冷冽机械音</p><p>“周九良玩家，game start。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>